Shattered, The Last Hope
by Brian Di Angelo
Summary: When Percy finds himself sent back in time what will happen? Will he act as if nothing changed, or will he try to be good and prevent it? (Perzoe) (Eventual) When he falls hard for Zoe, what will the Goddess of the hunt do? Will she throw her out and kill Percy? Or will she let there hearts meet?


Shattered, The Last Hope

By: Brian Su My Editors: Sreekar and Anna

 **I do not own PJO and HOO**

Percy's POV (point of view)

My name is Percy Jackson and I wasn't having the best day. Annabeth was standing next to Luke with a dagger bleeding heavily. I tried to get up but I couldn't as my hands felt like lead. Annabeth said "Luke you promised, family." as she wiped the blood off her lips. Kronos cackled "To late, half-blood!" As he swung his scythe, I jumped in the way, and as soon as the blade touched my skin, I was in the car going to Westover Hall with Annabeth and Thalia on my sides snoring. We all looked way younger. As I reached into my pocket and found riptide. Whatever was happening at least I had my trusty blade with me. I woke Annabeth and Thalia up and mom said, "Are you okay sweetie? You got ambrosia, an emergency golden drachma, nectar, and my cell?"

"Mom!" I groaned not knowing why this was happening again.

As we got off the car, Thalia said "Your mom's cool, Percy."

I said "Yeah. She's really cool." We then went into the gate trying to sneak in and we saw Mrs. Gottschalk and I snickered.

Mrs. Gottschalk said "Visitors are not accepted."

I stepped forward smirking and snapped my fingers and said "We are not visitors. We are students. My name is Percy Jackson This is Annabeth Chase and Thalia Grace. We are in 8th grade."

Mr. Thorn asked glaring at us "Mrs. Gottschalk do you know these students?"

She responded "Yes Percy, Annabeth, Thalia what where you doing out here come in immediately!"

Grover being the satyr that he is said "I'm glad you guys made it! I…."

Mr. Thorn looked at us suspiciously and said "What do you mean? These are students from this school.!"

Grover swallowed and said "It's the punch. Yes the punch is great!"

Mr. Thorn looked at us that clearly said he hadn't been fooled but he let us go.

Annabeth came up to me and asked "how did you do that?"

I replied "The Mist? Didn't Chiron teach you that at camp?" She just shrugged her shoulders.

Thalia told me to meet her in private "Chiron didn't teach you that!" she snapped.

I stammered, "Well my mom asked Chiron and he taught me…"

Thalia gave me her best I-will-see-you-later-and-kill-you-then-I-will-gut-you-like-a-fish-stare-extra-deluxe-style and said "O-Okay I'll let you be for now but we need to hurry!"

After we got outside we saw the children and Mr. Thorn was eyeing us around the corner so Thalia said "Lets blend in! Lets dance! What is this music though?"  
Grover seemed hurt and said "I picked it. That's offensive!"

"That's so lame Grover, can't you pick Green Day or something?" said Thalia.

"Green what?" asked Grover

"Nevermind," said Thalia

I said "Thalia! Nico and Bianca are gone!"

Thalia looked around wildly and said "You lead the way!" I raced to the area where I went last time and found Nico, Bianca, and Thorn talking about some subject. But, I already knew they were arguing about action figures. So I popped in throwing riptide at his tail to get his attention.

"Well well well what do we have here? A weak son of Poseidon throwing his sword? You just lost it and that was your big mistake!" he cackled. I just smirked and hit my wrist and pulled out riptide in pen form. He sneered "A pen? What are you going to going to write on me?" I just uncapped riptide standing protectively in front of Bianca and Nico. He just laughed and threw his spikes at me as I deflected it. I then slashed to the right he reeled in surprise. I pushed onto the offense and threw my shield down and threw it at his feet. He fell off balance when I pushed him to the edge of the cliff. Annabeth jumped onto his back for another time. The Hunters looked the same except for Zoe. She looked like we all came from Mars. She asked the same thing and then shot the beast. I did some quick thinking and jumped off just holding the ledge and gave Annabeth my shield to hold as I pulled ourselves up.

I looked at her and she gave me a gonna-roast-you-and-shoot-you-in-where-the-sun-doesn't-shine. I didn't know what to do so I just nodded back. Really stupid, right. Nodding to one of the worst man haters. Nice going Perce. Imma dig myself a grave.

Zoe's POV (point of view)

All I remember was dying and being placed in the stars but, As soon as I opened by eyes, All I saw was Artemis in my tent ordering us to hunt some animal. This already happened before and I sat up alarmed. "How come I had been sent back in time?" I wondered to myself. I woke up and told everyone the same exact thing "So Lady Artemis commanded us track this monster so everyone be ready here in one hour. But, to me all I heard was my thoughts that was still comprehending how I was here? Maybe it was a dream or maybe they got to go to the sky and choose to prank me. I don't know but something feels wrong. Then, out of the blue, I stood up. I then got ready. We all started running outside with our weapons. The strange thing is that when we got to Artemis she transported us to the manticore. I saw Percy Jackson again as they did the same thing but he didn't surprisingly he was actually pretty good! I asked "Permission to kill m'lady?"

Artemis answered "Permission granted Zoe"

Mr. Thorn Howled in Outrage "I am a monster you are not allowed to kill me by ancient laws!"

Artemis replied "You are a part of my domain, Hunting you foul beast. Do not presume you know nothing."

Annabeth jumped onto the Manticore and our arrows released as she started to fall down as Percy caught her with his shield and hauled her up. That wasn't supposed to happen I thought. I gave him my best gonna-roast-you-and-shoot-you-in-where-the-sun-doesn't-shine-look. Surprisingly he just looked at me and nodded. When we met together I looked into his eyes and was surprised of how much pain it carried. The magnificent green eyes looked dull but still had some radiant in it. Stop thinking that I scolded to myself. You are a hunter, not a daughter of Aphrodite. I asked him why do you seem like you already were in this situation? He just looked at me and sighed and said "I kinda got sent back I don't know why," My eyes widened as the Fates spread in front of us.

"You have a second chance demigod and hunter. Use it wisely," they said then they disappeared.

I looked in horror I only got sent back in time only to be killed again!

He told me surprisingly "I won't let this prophecy take you Zoe, I promise."

My eyes widened and for some reason I thought he would be right. My worries went away. Then I got refocused and shook my head "What do you think it means?" I asked.

He shrugged "Don't know. I'm a Seaweed Brain after all. You need a answer, go to Wise Girl."

I just rolled my eyes and said sarcastically "Wow totally didn't know that you guys were had feeling for each other."

He just blushed "No! I don't!"

I just replied "Yeah right, fish boy."

He just smirked at me and said "Whatever, Zee Zee."

I just stared at him until I realized "What did you just call me?"

He just stood up and started running " **YOU COME BACK HERE JACKSON!"** I yelled

He said something in the kill Percy line of "Nope."

When I reached him I stared at him evilly as I smacked the flat of the blade on his head.

He yelped and ran behind Artemis. Imma kill him I thought to myself.

ARTEMIS'S POV (POINT OF VIEW)

I was talking to Bianca about joining the hunt and, she accepted! I offered to show her around the hunt. When I stepped out the tent, Perseus hid behind me as I frowned. I saw Zoe smirking evilly at Perseus when I knew he did something wrong. So I shoved him toward Zoe as I saw him shiver as I smiled. Zoe smacked him so hard that his face crumpled.

PERCY'S POV (POINT OF VIEW)

Aw shucks why did I say that now i'm in the infirmary with a happy looking Zoe examining how mean she was to my face. I wouldn't be winning any beauty contests for now thats for sure. She laughed when she saw me scowling at her. She said "That's what you get Percy. Now what are you going to call me?"

I said "I'm going to call you…. Ah, I got one it's called Sky Demon."

I ran out the infirmary again as I took out my shield and blocked the strike that she sent at me.

"Fine," I said. "But, you can't kill me Zoe"

"What are you going to call me?" as her eyes flashed murderously

I said "Zoe Nightshade." I sighed and told Artemis that we should go back to camp and she answered

"I will call a favor for my brother," Artemis looked like she was going to throw up at that mention.

"Sup little sis. Your hunters need help in archery?" Apollo's voice rang.

Artemis sighed, "For the last time, I'm older than you. Also no they need to be transported to camp."

Apollo just pushed the button on the car and motioned us to get on.

-Time Skip-

"Athena got captured?" I said "Seriously there is no way that's true."

-The Prophecy-

Five shall go west to the goddess in chains

One shall be lost in land without rain

The bane of Olympus shows the trial

Campers and Hunters combined prevail

The Titan's curse must one withstand

And one shall perish by a parent's hand.

-Time Skip-

I was still mad at Zoe choosing Bianca for the quest. She knew she might die! When we got in the car I looked at Zoe, betrayed at the thought that was coming to my mind. No that can't be right! She isn't the kind of person that is selfish right?

-Time Skip-

We were talking when we got into Lord Hephaestus junkyard. We saw all kinds of crazy things. I wouldn't allow Bianica to die! When she asked me to give the Hades Figurine to Nico I just said sadly "You tell him yourself," and raced to Talos and shut him down. My vision turned black.

Bianca's POV (Point Of View)

I watched in horror as Percy raced to Talos and let Talos step on him. Suddenly Talos shut down and I felt the presence of his soul failing to hold out until It became quiet. My eyes glowed black and I howled in pain.

Percy's POV (Point Of View)

All I saw was black as I saw Hestia sitting next to the fire, poking it with a stick. "Hestia, am I dead?" I asked. Hestia chuckled "No my child, but it was nice of you to save your friends."

I asked "How am I not dead then?"

"Hero," Hestia said still trying to contain her laughter "You didn't bathe in the Styx for its refreshing waters, didn't you."

"Oh," I just said timidly. "Is this a dream?"

"Indeed it is, Perseus," answered Hestia.

"So when will I wake up?" I asked timidly.

"Soon you will wake up and understand the true meaning of why I brought you here, Soon." said Hestia.

When I woke up I gasped and looked around I was in a high tech medical facility. I realized it was Apollo's.

Artemis scrambled up and gasped to Apollo "He's finally awake!"

I blinked trying to see if this was actually happening then said "How long was I out?"

"For about 2 days." Apollo said "We found you at the junkyard."

Artemis smirked at me and said "I get to train you until the quest members get to where Atlas holds up the sky."

"Oh no I thought this would be the end of me."

-Time Skip-

Zoe got hit by the javelin as Atlas got thrown into the sky again. Artemis had tears for her lieutenant as I picked her up and ran to the water and started healing her after it was done I said "Be up in just a bit." and hit the ground hard.

I think you guys will like this Bonus:

"How's the baby, Annabeth?" Percy asked

"Percy, it has a name," said Annabeth

"Yes, Beth is a beauty," he crowed

"Da-da," Beth said.

"She's trying to say daddy!" Annabeth gasped.

"Dam snack bar," said Beth. Percy laughed and Annabeth's sweat dropped.

"Lo-o" said Beth.

"She's trying to say She loves you, Percy!" exclaimed Annabeth.

"Look. I didn't want to be a half-blood…" said Beth. Annabeth laughed and Percy's sweat dropped.

 **So... How did you guys like it? tell me so I can write based on what you think!**

 **See you later and bye!**


End file.
